The Talent Show
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Human AU. There's a talent show at the school and one of the boys decide to enter. But they're not allowed to use Ninjustsu outside of battle and training- what will happen? Going off of the 2012 cartoon...
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

Leonardo stared down at the brownish/grey-ish blob of…_something_ that was currently on the tray in front of him. Tentatively raising his arm, the dark blue eyed male poked the blob with his fork. It jiggled a bit- the tremor causing the entire thing to convulse a bit before it all returned to its state of motionlessness. The cafeteria had decided to make today 'Mystery Meat Monday'- which was basically them tossing all the leftovers from the last two months' worth of lunches into on pot and mixing it all around with just about anything else they could find until they got, well, whatever the hell was on Leo's tray.

Looking around the table he was currently sitting at, Leonardo watched to see his brothers' reactions to said glop. Raph was utilizing a spoon and fork to both poke and prod at his, eyes narrowed in suspicion and mouth set in a deep frown. Mikey was full on ignoring his 'silverware' and the fact that it was supposed to be food and was using his hands to mold it like clay. It now vaguely resembled the Statue of Liberty. Donnie, on the other hand, had in fork deep into the gunk and was holding it up in the air- all of it sticking together and to the plate so he was holding _all of it_ up in the air as it bounced, jerked and swayed occasionally. He had his lips pursed in a straight line and his eyes were narrowed, his entire expression clearly stating that he was _not_ amused.

Looking back down at his own blob and poking it again, Leo couldn't help but wonder if it was illegal to poison an entire student body. If the cafeteria here was anything to go by, maybe.

Suddenly, something slammed down in the middle of the table, gaining all of their attention. Looking up, he saw April. Deciding that she _must_ have something more interesting than the thing on his tray, he instantly gave her his utmost attention.

"H-hi April!" Donnie immediately stuttered a greeting.

Rolling his eyes a bit at his younger brother, Raph looked curiously between April and the paper she had slammed down on the table. "What ya got there?"

Sitting down beside Donatello (and unconsciously causing him to blush a bit), she held up the blue piece of paper and showed it to them. "I was on my way over here when I noticed the student council putting theses up." She said while gesturing to the flyer. Donnie took it from her hand and scanned it over before peering over at the redhead curiously, eyebrow raised. "A talent show?"

She nodded.

"So?"

"So?" she asked incredulously before lowering her voice a bit. "You four all double as seriously skilled secret ninja turtle vigilantes that take down and take out other ninjas, mutants and alien robot creatures and first prize is a thousand dollars- I thought you'd like to give it a shot."

They all blinked a bit in surprise before staring down at the blue sheet of paper still in Donnie's hands. "A thousand bucks huh?" Raph mused.

Whatever he was thinking, Leo quickly snapped him out of it. "Oh no," he started, "Don't even _think_ about it Raph." This earned a glare from said male before the dark haired male tugged the flyer out of Donnie's hands and slid over to April. "Sorry April," he said, "But Ninjustsu is for defense purposes and such- not talent shows."

"Well maybe you can try something else _other than_ Ninjustsu." She insisted, sliding the paper back to them.

Raph snorted. "Like these guys can do anything else." Another snort. "Actually, they can't even do _that_ right…Or at least, not as good as _I_ can."

Donnie and Leo narrowed their eyes. "What exactly are you trying to say Raph?" Leo questioned.

"I'm saying," the redhead started with an upward roll of his eyes, "That there is no way _anyone_ would be interested in listening to you," he said while pointing at Leo, "Prattle on and on about 'Space Heroes' or watch _or_ listen to you," this time he pointed to Donnie, "With your science crap…Not even the _teachers_."

Both Leo and Donnie glared at their brother- though somewhere in the backs of their mind, they very much _far_ backs of their mind, they agreed. Before they could say something however, April spoke up. "Well, how 'bout Mikey then?" Simultaneously, they all turned to the blonde, who had returned to molding his glop. It took him barely a moment to register all the eyes on him before he looked up curiously and asked, "What?"

Raphael shook his head before looking pointedly at April. "See?"

She just sighed before standing. "Whatever," she said, "Forget the talent show, I'll just go get some lunch." Then looked down at what they all had before shuddering. "Or maybe I should raid the vending machine." And then she walked off.

"Talent show?" Mikey questioned, having not paid attention to the earlier discussion.

Leo shook his head. "Forget it Mikey." He said, "We're not supposed to use Ninjustsu for stuff like this and none of us have any other interesting talents." He then went back to his… 'lunch'. Donnie and Raph doing the same. But Mikey picked up the flyer anyway. He looked thoughtfully at it. _No interesting talents huh?_

* * *

**Okay so this is my first TMNT fanfic and I've only recently gotten in to this fandom but I was hooked anyways. This idea came and I just love the concept of them as humans so expect more Human AU's (eventually). For now though, this is a description of how they look:**

**Raphael has dark red hair that stops right before it reaches his shoulders and it looks kinda spiky and is usually messy 'cause he doesn't try with it. He has dark-ish/light-ish skin with pointy, sharp, hazel eyes and an angular face. He has an earring in his left ear and a lightning bolt shaped scar where his neck meets his collarbone. He usually wears a red tank top with a black shirt/jacket over it with dark grey army pants with chains on it and red tennis shoes with a black wristband.**

**Donatello has stringy, long brown hair that he usually keeps in a messy, low ponytail but manages to fall into eyes anyways. He's relatively pale with reddish-brown eyes and a long, sharp face with plump features. He has a gap tooth that's visible when he smiles or grins. He usually wears a white vest over a purple polo shirt with khaki pants and black puma raps.**

**Leonardo has straight black hair that falls in his face sometimes and stops an inch before it reaches his shoulders. It looks spiky at the ends but he regularly brushes and cuts it so it usually neat. He's relatively pale but has a bit of a tan with dark blue eyes and a roundish face with a few sharp features. He usually wears a blue open, short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve white shirt with dark jeans and blue converse.**

**Michelangelo has short, unruly blonde hair that curls a bit at the ends and usually has either orange or green streaks in it. It often falls into his face and he long since gave up on handling it so the unruly and unkempt-ness isn't **_**completely**_** natural. He has naturally tan skin with brown freckles on his cheeks, a round face and big, round baby blue eyes. He usually wears an orange sleeveless hoodie over a long sleeve blue shirt with army green cargo shorts and neon yellow converse high tops.**

**There. Now look out for the next chapter. Until them MY PRECIOUS HELLSPAWN!**


	2. The Talent Show

It has been three weeks since April showed Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Raph the flyer for the talent show and now the five mentioned before, along Splinter, are currently walking towards the school to _see_ the Talent Show. Why? Because Mickey demanded it.

Speaking of Mickey, he's been acting weird lately. The entire three weeks leading up to tonight he's been acting, well, weird. Not really un-Mikey like but still weird. Whenever they weren't in school, patrolling or training, he'd be in his room doing…something… Whenever you walked past his room you could hear music blasting and a few thuds every now and then and definitely scuffling and mumbling but by the time you opened the door, everything was normal. Mickey would be on the bed drawing or at the desk doing whatever and there was no sound- like everything prior to opening the door was just your imagination. And now tonight he was all jumpy and nervous. What was up with that?

Raph was snapped out his thoughts when they arrived at the school. They all quickly headed to the gym which was decked out in stupid and random designs that he didn't pay much attention to as he quickly flopped down on a random seat, the others soon following his example. Well, except Mikey. They all peered up at him curiously before Donnie spoke up. "Mickey?" he questioned, "C'mon and sit down; you wanted to watch right?"

The blonde fidgeted before nodding in a jerky fashion. "I do but, I, ah, gotta go backstage to talk with a friend a bit so, ah, watch without me." And with that, he scurried off.

Before they could really contemplate his behavior, the show started. The host, a medium height guy with dark, shaggy hair, freckles and dark clothes, came on and started greeting everyone and such before getting to the performers. The first person wasn't so bad. It was a girl reading a poem she wrote herself. The poem was pretty good but it was obvious that the girl was uncomfortable and kept dealing with it in her own way- laughing, smiling, giggling and interrupting herself to try and get back under control. The next act was a stupid magician doing an uncoordinated and sloppy performance. After that was a tap dancer. Then someone with a guitar. Then there was a stand-up comedian. Someone singing. Someone dislocating their bones. Someone else told a cool story. A juggler on a unicycle. And Mikey missed every one of them.

"Okay guys," the announcer, Nicolas he said his name was, "Next up, I want you to put your hands together for… Michelangelo Hamato!"

With those words, Donnie, Splinter, Raph, April and Leo froze. Next up was _who_?!

Frantic thoughts were confirmed as Mikey came out on stage looking a bit nervous but aloof as usual. He was wearing his usual outfit with a small smile as he waved to the crowd who was gawking at him. He stood in the middle of the stage as Nicolas walked off and looked like he was about to turn around. Just before he did though, his eyes locked onto his family at the back and he winked confidently at them. Then his back was facing the audience.

They all couldn't help but wonder if Mikey was really dumb enough to flaunt Ninjustsu like that. Yeah, Mikey wasn't the smartest guy out there but still…

Mikey seemed to take a few deep breaths before gesturing to the guy DJ-ing. The guy nodded before pressing a random button. For a second there was complete silence. Then a soft melodic, Japanese like tune flowed from the speakers. '_Well shit,_' they thought, '_He _is_ dumb enough…_'

Slowly, Mikey turned around and bowed to the audience before getting into a fight stance. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound and the Japanese like music was abruptly cut off. Instead there was a loud sound like an alarm being rung and a man's frantic voice came yelling about 'beware of the ones who move, talk and look like humans but aren't'. All of a sudden, along with the man's words, Mikey straightened, becoming as stiff as a board. The man's voice abruptly got cut off with a scream. Then some techno-y beats and music came on. Mikey moved accordingly with each. He moved in robotic and jerky motion but at the same time, just seemed to flow with each movement. A few times he even bent, twisted and contorted his body a bit into really cool poses and such.

It all came to a stop suddenly when a voice suddenly sang, "_Hey, I heard you were a Wild One!_" The words 'Wild One' repeated themselves a few times as strobe lights suddenly came on for a few moments. With them, Mikey's movements sped up. A fast beat started playing and Mikey kept up with it perfectly, twisting and turning and moving perfectly in ways none of them ever imagined. At one point, he was balanced on one hand and doing a split before he suddenly mounted off of it and jumped in the air, twisting so he was spinning before he landed on one foot and started twisting, bending and curving his limbs in a way that looked so natural and complex at the same time. Eventually the performance came to an end when Mikey did a few backflips before landing near the edge of the stage, bowing a bit and head lowered so no one could see his face. One of his arms was stretched out fully on his right while the other pressed up to his stomach. The song came to an end as the line "_Hey, I heard you were a Wild One!_" played again, this time halting there as the sound of glass shattering resonated through the room.

The performance didn't even last a full 5 minutes.

For an entire minute, no one did or said anything. Everyone just sat or stood there, staring at Mikey. Mikey, in return, didn't move. He stayed in the same bowed position, regaining his breathing and losing at the same time as the silence deafened him. Then, all of a sudden, there was an eruption of cheers from _everyone_. Mikey's head instantly snapped up to stare in wonder at the crowd. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he bowed again, for real this time. When he straightened, Nicolas was rushing out to him. Before he could move, the dark eyed male wrapped an arm around him. "How was that for a performance huh?" he got more cheers in response. "You got that right! C'mon, let me hear it again for _Mikey_!" the cheers were louder that time as Mikey flushed a bit and grinned at the audience. A few more seconds later, Mikey was walking off the stage to the words, "Now I don't know how anyone's gonna bet that but…"

Mikey tuned out the rest as grabbed a water bottle from a little table set up back stage and plopped down near a corner, trying to calm his racing heart. That was the first time he performed in front of a crowd. And they _loved_ him. He wasn't sure if they would and for a minute, he thought they never would, bet they _loved_ him. It was incredible. Maybe as a part time job to the whole ninja thing, he could be a professional dancer. He liked the sound of that.

"Mikey!"

Said blue eyed male's head shot up to stare in the direction of his brothers, father and April. He waved as they rushed over to him. "Hey guys," he greeted, "Did you like my show?"

"Liked it?!" April asked incredulously. "Mikey that incredible! I didn't know you could dance like that. I mean, I've seen dance a few times but not like _that_. That was amazing!"

"Indeed my son," Splinter said, "That was quite exceptional."

Mikey's grin widened before turning to his brothers. His grin slipped a bit at the looks on their faces. "Guys?" he asked. "Didn't you like my dance?" They just continued to give him a stink look. Before he could say anything else though, Raphael came forward and punched him hard in the arm. Mikey cried out in pain and dropped his water bottle in favour of cradling his injured arm. He glared up at his big brother who was smirking down at him. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

"For not telling us you were in the Talent Show _or_ that you could move like that." Leo answered.

The blonde blinked owlishly before replying, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Raph mocked.

"Why didn't you tell us Mikey?" Donnie asked a bit hurt.

Mikey chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was a pretty good surprise Mikey." April said.

Mikey just grinned at her. Before he could even think to say anything though, a tall man in a dress shirt and khakis came up to them. "Excuse me," he said, "But I'm Mr. Collins, owner and founder of Collins' Star Dance Agency, I'd like to talk to Mikey here about his little dancing talent."

They all stared at the man in amazement for a moment- Mikey especially- before Splinter stepped forward to greet him. "I am Michelangelo's father Splinter, might I ask what you wish to discuss with my son?"

"Of course." Mr. Collins said. "I would simply like to offer young Michelangelo a place in my Agency. He has definitely shown me that he has more than enough talent and potential- I would like to help him unlock that potential." His dark eyes moved from Splinter's face and settled on Mikey's. He smiled warmly at the boy before continuing with what he was saying. "That is of course, if he would allow me."

Now they were all looking at Mikey, who, by the way, remained shell-shocked (bad joke). He managed to snap himself out of the stupor though as he began to stutter out, "I- I would _love_ to but I- they haven't even announced the winner yet!"

Mr. Collins laughed good-heartedly before stating, "My boy, it doesn't matter who won as much as who has the most talent." The all smiled at that.

Splinter nodded his head in agreement as he ushered Mr. Collins away from them a bit. "Come then," he said, "Let us discuss arrangements." He threw Mikey a wink over his shoulder before leading the tall man away from them.

Raph slapped Mikey on the shoulder when they were out of immediate ear shot. "Well little brother," he said, "Looks like you're gonna end up going pro."

The grin Mikey gave in response almost split his face in half.

Mikey didn't win the talent show. Apparently, two acts after him a group came on doing this remake version of the music video for 'The Bottom of the River' with costumes, props and special effects. They all missed it but apparently it was great enough to land them first place with Mikey right behind them as second place. He _did_, however, win $500. The blonde honestly couldn't have cared less though. He was going to be training at a dance agency the day after tomorrow and that's all he cared about. He knew it wouldn't be easy to manage what with training, patrol, fighting evil, school and now dance classes but he would make it work. Besides the fact that he absolutely _loved_ it, dancing was basically the only thing he could bet his brothers at; he was going to embrace it as much as possible. Besides, it was also one of the things that made Mikey, well, Mikey.

* * *

**Well there ya go. I might make a little Epilogue since the idea is already bubbling in my mind but the summer here is almost done and I still have a shit load of other stuff to do so don't expect lightning quick results. Sorry I gave a crappy description on the dancing but I really don't know that much about it so, yeah. For now I'll leave this as complete and I'd like to give a shout out to**

**-**_**koko**_**, who was the first to comment/ review. You encouraged me to get this done quicker and to halt my slacking a bit (if only that could work with all my other works…).**

**And **_**DmoneyNinja**_** who was my first fav/follow.**

**I love you guys and you rock and cheers to you. Whelp, until whenever, EAT CEREAL MY PRECIOUS HELLSPAWN!**


End file.
